dimensional mixup
by omegaben454
Summary: what happens when the pokemon league and vegeta prince of saiyans clash find out here  i only made up 2 characters ben and sam
1. Chapter 1

DIMENISIONAL MIX UP

ben-well pikachu you know i hate doing disclaimer \rolls eyes\ pikachu- i dont want to i always have to ben-well pikachu- im not doing it ben- will you for 10 gallons of ketchup pikachu-t-t-ten g-g-gallons! ben-heck ya 10 gallons of kechtup pikcachu- fine ill do it just as he said that misty passed pikachu looked at ben he was gawking at misty pikachu- you like misty! ben-do not! pikachu-well why were you gawking at her? ben-was not ! ben- lets just get this story going pikachu-FINE but first give me my ketchup ben takes out a capsule and throws it to the ground then it explodes into dust out of the dust comes a large red container saying 10 gallons pikachu-ok lets get this going DISCLAIMER-ben does not own pokemon or dragon ball z ect.

in pokeverse...ash-im hungry! may-me to! max- me 3! brock- well im only human! so wait! ash,mayand max-FINE BUT HURRY! brock-sheesh dont have to be so harsh as they were...discusing misty sat on a rock at nearby lake soon to discover somthing of much more power than any pokemon on this demension

in dragon demension

we find our young sayian hero fighting vegeta in ssj2 form were the both ben- come on vegeta anything else you got! vegeta- ill show you little twirp! vegeta hits ben extremly hard on the stomach ben-/coughs out blood/ hehe thats/cough/ nothing! vegeta-WHY YOU LITTLE #######! ben- hehehe /faints/ vegeta- never question the might of the saiyan prince!

...on a nearby mountain...

-mwahaha! this multi demensional portal will not let me take over this world but two! mwahahahaha then flips a swicht and the device shoots a yellow beam towards vegeta and ben then starts the self desruct feature -no this is not supposed to happen! then the machine explodes and the mountain colapses

...to ben and vegeta...

vegeta- come on your not dead yet stand up like a real saiyan! ben-/coUghs up blood/ vegeta-yup hes dead as vegeta said that a, yellow beam shot in the middle of the battle feild and out the spot it hit a portal apeared sucking everything in first ben of course vegeta-its to strong aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! then vegeta gets sucked in

in pokeverse

misty- huh...i wish i had somone to love she tought then a strange portal appeared in front of her and a strange boy poped out of it he was unconsious he had fiery golden hair a golden aura and lightning coursing around him his mucles were very toned and firm he then coughed up blood and she noticed the portal close she turned back to the boy his hair lowered and turned to looking qite like ashes lightning stoped coursing and the golden aura disapeared it then reavealed all of his cut wounds and burns she knew he needed help so she picked him up and carried him to the campsite /2 minutes later/ she got to the campsite misty- guys come quick! they stoped eating and turned to her then the boy they ran up to her ash- what happend! misty- i dont know i found him like this! brock- well we have to take him to the hospital stat! ben-/coughs up more blood/ max- and quick! /4 minutes later/ ben-/coughs/ misty- come on dont die dont die she thought they rushed into the hospital nurse joy- hello... ash- no time get this guy into the ER joy-/picks up radio/ i need a medium strecher pronto as she that a group of six chansey whith a strecher came in the room they put ben on the strecher the chansey then carried him into the emegency room /4 hours later/ joy comes out and said well hes going to live but he lost alot of blood misty- can we come in joy- ok but hes still unconsious though the group walked into the room they saw a boy looking about 14 and looking very much like ash himself then he groaned ben- huh were am i misty-your in the hospital silly ben- whats that thing pointing to pikachu ash- its a pokemon dont you know ben- whats a pokemon? misty- well he did come from a weird portal of some sort ben,ash,max,may and brock-what! misty-its true ben-so that means finished the interdimensional transporter and that i come from a different dimension! everyone-WHAT! ben-well its true but first ill explain my dimension first/one explanation later/ ash-your demension sounds so cool! ben- so now can you explain your demension ash- ok it... he was cut off by max max- i dont think so ill take care of the explanations huh ok it/one explanation later/ ben-wow! misty- so howed you get in this condition ben- huh well funny thing i was fighting this evil prince called vegeta hes the prince of all saiyans only my uncle goku can beat him you see so i was fighting him and he kinda got pissed of so he hit me in the stomach at full power i fainted after that and then woke up here but if he was transported here too then we´v got some trouble oh and by the way can you hand me that bag he points toward a bag next to him misty-ok she hands him the bag ben pulls out a small bean and eats it his wounds then seem to vanish and he takes off his bandeges and stands up in front of the group ash- so those are sensu beans huh ben- yup but there only for emergencies and i only have 3 more misty- so hows about i show you around town ben- that would be great max- well good luck on your date you /smirks/ ben and misty- its not a date! max- fine but i still think it is ben looked at misty and blushed a little ben-so lets go misty-ok they went out of the hospital ash-so what now may - i dont know max- well ill leave you two alone now ash and may- and what does that mean max- nothing just nothing /smirks/ ash-whats whith him may-i dont know hey ash-ya may- hows about we go follow misty and ben ash-ok they went outside they looked around when they saw the douo on a hill when somthing misty did surprised them she leaned on ben and...KISSED him! ash- well well look whos in love looking at the new couple misty and ben quckly noticed them and pulled away ben-we...wernt..doing..a..anything misty-ya huhu may- then how come you were kissing huh ben-well you caught us hehe then all of a sudden vegeta appeared ben-VEGETA! vegeta- haha yes yes and ive come to kill you benjamin ben- well that will never happen vegeta kame...hame...ha! vegeta-galick gun! then the two beams collided and vegetas beam won ben was pusheded ben-weak as always vegeta ha vegeta- dont call me weak you twirp! misty-hes not a twirp ! ben- well i see you still have the talk but do you have the walk vegeta-why you little big bang attack! pointed towards misty ben-misty watch out! he then jumps in front of misty and deflects the blast vegeta- dont try to defend your girlfreind itll just get you killed ben- hey! burning attack! vegeta takes the attack dead on vegeta- why you twirp that actualy hurt! super sayain raaaaaaaaaaa aaaahhhhhh vegeta then transforms ben- so you want to play that game huh aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh yyyaaaaaa! he then transformes as well misty- ben be careful! ben- i will vegeta flashes to ben and they lock punches then start rapidly punching

-ben- well thats for this chapter so by pikachu-well so good so far ben-ya i can say so myself pikachu- dont enjoy my complements to much ok ben-ok well bye


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ben-well this is chapter 2 pikachu- well try to make it better than last chapter ben- and what does that mean pikachu-it means it needs more stuff ben-fine ill do disclaimer DISCLAIMER-ben does not own pokemon or dragonballz -ben- ya! ya! ya! burning attack vegeta- big bang attack! the two attacs collided nuetral win ben- well i guess its my turn SUPER! ka..me...ha..me...HA! he shot a huge beam and it hit vegeta and he deflects it hits town ben- vegeta stop this we are gonna destroy everything! vegeta-why should i unless you give me something of exchange perhaps ben- fine what do you want mabye one of those armor capsluses ben- fine ben takes out one of the capsulses ben- here take this vegeta- how do i know its not a fake ben- ill open it ben opens the capsule and thers a box filled with armor vegeta- fine he takes the capsule then disapears ash- i have one question howd he fly misty- i dont know but i remember how he showed me he could fly it was right after we confesed our feelings ...flashback...ben- hey want me to show you something misty- ok ben- take my hand misty- ok they started floating upward misty- woh how are we doing it ben- it all comes in training misty- wow they floated on a small cliff misty-its so romantic ben- sure is they looked at each other lost in each others eyes time slowed to them and everything was blocked off there faces got closer and closer until the met in a first kiss then they heard ash say well look whos in love -end flashback- may-wow its so romantic she said leaning on ashes sholder ash blushed at this ash- ya ben- well can i ask a question everone- ya ben- can i come with you on your journey everyone- of course ben- thank you guys so lets get going ash-ok then they headed out /ben- hey pikachu lets take look at what happened to vegeta pikachu-ok /at the team rocket base a strange portal opened a vegeta shot out vegeta- no i must be in the other dimension theres a building lets see if they have some armor he busts through the door guard- hey your not supposed to do tha... vegeta kills him before he can finish vegeta-listen i need any armor you have or you will all die giovoni/on radio/- we will not now get out of our base #1 vegeta- fine be that way now die! big bang attack! the base then explodes from the blast giovani-h..who...are..you vegeta-i am vegeta prince of all saiyans and destroyer of my enemies giovani then dies on the spot vegeta- now to find that reached benjamin he teleports too the spot benjamin is ben-VEGETA! ==================================================================================ben- so should we camp here tonight brock- ya i think think this is good ash- ok lets set up camp ben-let me do it he pulls out a capsule and throws it then a buliding comes out ash-wow! may- i get master bedroom ash- hey me too misty- those two were made for each other ben- no kidding so how about we share a room misty-ok they walk in as well brock- well i gues we get the bunk bed room max- yay bunk beds! they also walk in brock- ill make dinner may-ok ash- hey may wanna see what ben and misty are doing may- ok they walk up to the door and here giggling may-maybe we shouldnt go in there ash- ya hey lets check out our room may- you mean my room ash- brock and max already took the bunk bed room may-fine they walked in there was only one bed ash- im not sleeping on the floor may- well we forgot our sleeping bags so i guess we have to...share it ash-o..o..ok he said blushing at the thought brock- dinner is ready! ash- yay! they went to the kitchen ben and misty came out ben was fixing his hair misty was fixing her shirt they were eating and the most amazing thing happend ben beat ash at eating faster brock-i didnt think that eating that fast was posible until now ben-done ash hadnt even eaten half when they finished they all went to sleep exept ash he was thinking pickachu next to him ash-pickachu pika pi [what is it ] ash-well i like may but i dont know if she likes me back pika pika pi pikachu [well youd be surprised to know] ash- what does that mean pika pi [nothin just nothin] ash- oh well as he fell asleep /next morning/ may-um...ash... she said kissing her pillow may- such a great kisser you are, cumbosken was waching this sight she woke up cum buske cumboske[so you think hes a good kisser huh] may- be quite cumbosken cumbos[fine] may stood up and went to the living room may-good morning everybody ash-good morning may- hey were is everybody ash- there still asleep may-oh ash- hey may can i tell you something may-yes ash ash- well the truth is that ever since i met you i thought you were the greatest person ive met you are smart, nice, caring...beautiful and i just wanted to say...i..i.i love you, may was astonished he likes me back she thought ash took the silence as rejection may-no no ash she lifted ashes head so that he looked at her may-i love you to. ashes expretion became happyer then may hugged him then ash lifted her head so that it looked at him time slowed everything was white they closed theyre eyes and theyre faces slowly came closer and closer then they had theyre first kiss they thought it was the warmest and happiest moment of their lives so far after what seemed like an eternity they pulled away ash- i thought you didnt feel the same way may- well of course i did but i thought you didnt ash- the important thing now is that we are together now then a huge explosion accured and everyone woke up ben-VEGETA! misty-thats bad news then vegeta crashed through the walls vegeta-surprise! ben-i wont back down this time you can count on that! he then shot a energy blast at vegeta who deflected it vegeta-fine be that way your just gonna die ben-super saiyan 4! yyyyyaaaaaaaa! ben then transforms vegeta-fine super saiyan 4! ! he also transforms

-ben-well pickachu hows that pickachu-it sounded like a hobo giving birth ben- ive had it with you pickachu-whatcha gonna do ben-this! pickachu disapears pickachu-where am i oh it cant be the telitubies come out and start hugging pickachu pickachu-IT BURNS! pickachu comes back to where ben is ben-had enough pickachu-YES that scared me for life! ben-well bye


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 ben-well this is chapter 3 on whith the story -ben-ya ya ya ! burning attack vegeta-gotta do more than that to scratch me then all of a sudden the strange portal reapeared and sam bens little brother about 10 came in sam-hey there! ben-sam hi ben-but no tim...ooooff! vegeta hits him in the stomach ben-cough cough misty-ben! ash-may im going to help ben and if i dont come back... i love you may may-ash no wait dont go! sam-let me handle this as he turned super saiyan ben- no wait! vegeta-too late he hit sam in the stomach and he fell ben takes out a sensu bean and makes sam eat it ben-you shoud go on the sidelines sam-ok but only this time cuzz its vegeta k ben-k ash-go pickachu! pika pi! ash-thunderbolt! ben-ka...me...ha...me...HA! the attacks merged and hit vegeta vegeta-galick gun! the two attacks hit and exploded vegeta-imposible those two combined can mach my power! i must hit them one at a time so on the sidelines misty-no may-dont worry they wont lose misty-what if they do what if they die may-i..i dont know so the two wached them get constently hurt until ash was thrown to the wall may-ash! ben was kicked to the floor misty-ben! ash-we... cant win ben- theres one way we can fuse ash-what ben-theres this dance called the fusion dance follow along whith me and if done correctly our power will combine and we will fuse...but for only 30 minutes at a time ash-well ok they get up vegeta-fools why dont you just stay down! little cocaroaches ben and ash- fu-son..dance! the a huge light went across the battlefeild then it faded there in place of ash and ben an ash looking figure with super saiyan hair exepct it was red[ash has the spirit of fire] ?-we are bash the fire super saiyan or as you call it a super saiyan5 vegeta-w..w...what! bash-no time now die! they punch vegeta in the stomach then send him flying with a kick vegeta-aa aa this cant be happening! ooofff! bash-thats it burning kame... vegeta-wait!...i...i...i surender he said in disbelif bash-well well look who came to his senses finnaly they defused ben-we did it we finally defeated vegeta ash-woohoo! misty-they did it they actually did she said as she and may ran up to them misty- i cant beleive you two did it i thought you were going to die i was so worried may-me to they ash and ben hugged sam-well well looks like ive got two couples they turned to him sam-/sweatdrops/hehe i didnt say anything they all went back to hugging /5 minutes later/sam-well we should get going back to our demension he takes a control out presses the button and the strange portal apears and vegeta and sam go in sam-ben arnt you coming ben-huh i think ill stay here sam-this the last time ill be able to open it ben-well i still stay i like this demension and misty alot sam- well i gues this is good bye then ben-bye the sam goes in the portal and the portal closes

/7 years later/ it was the happiest day in mays life as a man stood in front of her and ash-i do may-i do father-you may now kiss the bride /11 years/ 10 year old tommy ketcum and 10 year old jimmy waterflower were off on there own journeys ash-i cant belive our little tommy is finally on his adventure ben-and jimmy may-lets just hope theyre as succesful as theyre fathers misty-well you can count on it then they went home / ages- ash-14 then 21 then 32 may-13 then 20 then 31 ben-14 then 21 then 31 misty-15 then 22 then 33 -ben-well thats the story pickachu- well it was good ben- dont think itll be my last well until next time THE END


End file.
